All in a Days Work
by Klihonja
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke has a "date" and things start to happen between them. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**All in a Days Work**

_A fan fiction about Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara. Takes place right after the final episode of Full Metal Panic Fumoffu._

* * *

Kaname is sitting on her bed. It is 2 am, and she can't sleep. What was keeping her awake was Sousuke. Today at school they thought that a deadly virus had been set free, and that they all were going to die. But that wasn't the part that kept her awake. Sousuke had led her to a room and told her to undress. She thought that they were going to have sex, since they were going to die. Sex, in that messy room where anyone could've walked in on them. But, she wouldn't reject it. Kaname lies down and try to get some rest. "Sousuke.." She said as she closes her eyes and curls up.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kaname, Sousuke, Kyoko, Shinji and Mizuki are sitting in a cafe, eating and talking. They talk about school, music and the incident that happened yesterday. After some time Kaname says: "Hey guys, I was wondering if anyone of you would like to come to my place later. I can making something to eat and maybe we could watch a movie?". The others look at each other. "Sorry Kaname, Mizuki and I are going to a spa later today. Remember? We asked you if you wanted to join us, but you didn't want to". Said Kyoko. "O-oh, that's fine. What about you Shinji?" "Sorry Kaname, I'm going to be with my dad. I want to catch up with him for all this years that I've been so blind." "Yeah, I get that." Kaname and the others were looking at Sousuke, waiting for his response. "I'm free this evening. If you're ok with only me participating in the event." Kyoko winked at Kaname. Kaname started to blush and said: "Yeah sure, come by at eight. Is that ok?" "Affirmative." Said Sousuke.

Outside the cafe Kaname and Kyoko were talking alone. "You're plan worked Kaname. So what are you going to do, now that you're alone with Sousuke?" "Oh, well. I don't know." Kaname laughed nerviously and blushed. "Oh, well then I'm filled up with info." Kyoko said as she walks to the others. "Will it really happen tonight?" Kaname whisperes to her self.

* * *

**8 o'clock, Kaname's apartment**

*Sousuke knocks on the door*

"Just a second!" Kaname shouted

Kaname opens the door and there stands Sousuke. He's wearing jeans, white shirt and a suit jacket.

"Hello"

"Hello Sousuke! Glad you could come"

Kaname is wearing the same short blue dress she wore at the Tuatha De Danann's "birthday".

"Come on in"

Sousuke walks in and sees that the lights are turned off, the only light in the room are the candles. The table is covered with a white tablecloth and two plates.

They sit down and start to eat.

"Should I tell her that she looks pretty? Maybe she'll take it the wrong way? She has often accused me of being a pervert. Does she feel the same for me?" Sousuke was thinking for him self

Sousuke is staring right at Kaname. He felt the sweat roll down his face and neck.

Kaname notices and looks up. "S-Sousuke, are you ok? Are you sick or something"

"N-no, negative. I'm not sick. It's just that, th-that"

"It's just what?"

"Y-you look very beautiful tonight"

Kaname drops the fork and it lands on the floor, making a terrible noise in the silence.

Sousuke is more terrified now than he has ever been in the battlefield. The wait was just awful. What was going to happen next? Sousuke wasn't able to calculate what was going to happen next. But he quickly started to scout after escape routes.

"Sousuke, that's the first time you've ever said something like that to me" Kaname's eyes were shining in happiness

"Umm, yes. I am well aware by that. And I'm sorry for not pointing it out more often."

"S-Sousuke." Kaname puts her hand on the middle of the table.

It takes some time before Sousuke is able to figure out what to do, but when he does he puts his hand on Kaname's. There was defiantly a connection. Ever since the beginning there had been. But now it finally sparked.

They forgot all about the food. They just sit there, holding hands and looking in each others eyes. They don't say a word, but they still understand each other. They sit like this for god knows how long.

They clean off the plates and everything else. Then they sit down on the couch. Kaname puts a movie in, but Sousuke isn't able to figure out what movie it is. To be honest, he's more focused on Kaname. The movie was mostly background noise.

Kaname slides next to Sousuke and leans toward him. Resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is that a sign for more contact? Does she want me to put my arm around her. What if she doesn't? I'm not trained in this!"

Sousuke nervously moves his arm. It's shaking uncontrollable. But he manages to put his arm around her.

Kaname leans closer to Sousuke. She looks up at him. "Sousuke, do you, do you l-love me?"

Sousuke almost leaps off the couch. "What? Is she serious?" Before he gets to think about it and analyze the situation he opens his mouth. "Affirm.. *chough* Y-yes Kaname, I love you."

Kaname's eyes glow with happiness. Not even had he said she was beautiful, but he said that he loved her. Both at the same day! It was really true.

"Sousuke" Kaname lifts her self up and kisses Sousuke. Sousuke blush and his eyes turns wide. Then he closes his eyes and puts his hand on Kaname's cheek and kiss her back.

Sousuke changes his position so that he lies on his back on the couch with Kaname on top of him.

"Sousuke, I've waited so long for this."

"K-Kaname"

Before he could say anything else Kaname leans down and kiss him.

They start to make out on the couch. Moaning softly as they do.

Sousuke's head is completely empty. He doesn't think about anything. He can't think about what's wrong or right, or what he should do next. But he suddenly moves his hands on her ass.

"You pervert" Kaname says with a smile and continue kissing him.

Kaname un-buttons Sousuke's shirt, revealing his six-pack. Even tough it's full of scars it's still beautiful.

Kaname stands up, looking at Sousuke teasingly. She slowly pulls her dress off her. Now she's wearing a white bra and a white thong with a little pink ribbon on it. She's beautiful, Sousuke thought. The moonlight shines on her naked skin. Her long blue hair without the ribbon in it and those big brown eyes that glimmers in the light. Sousuke feels something rising in his pants. Kaname can clearly see the bulge in his pants. She starts to blush. Sousuke stands up and walk over to Kaname. He strokes her cheek and whisper in her ear: "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Kaname takes his hand and they walk to her bedroom.

They start to make out on the door. Kaname opens Sousuke's belt buckle, making his pants drop. He was in his boxers now, and Kaname could see the bulge even clearer now.

"Wait, lie down in the bed."

Sousuke, a little confused but do as she say. He lies down in the bed with his back on the wall so that he can clearly see Kaname. Kaname slowly moves her hands to her back and open the bra. The bra falls off and hits the floor, revealing Kaname's breasts. They look beautiful. They're the perfect size, not to big, not to small, they fit her just right. Kaname then puts her hands on the thong. She slowly, very slowly slide it off her. She's completely nude in front of Sousuke. And she was more beautiful now than ever. She walks to the bed, and slides under the bed covers with Sousuke. They start to make out and touch each other. Then Sousuke's knee accidentally gets between Kaname's legs. Sliding up and down on her pussy. Kaname starts to moan. Sousuke feels that she's very wet, he gets startled and quickly moves his knee back. Kaname leans closer to him and whisper in his ear. "Please Sousuke. Touch me more. I've waited so long for it."

Sousuke slides down to her breasts. He starts to carefully lick her right nipple. As he does that he starts to rub on her left breast. Kaname moans. She had never been touched like this. Then Sousuke moves down and as he does he kisses her. The kisses gets closer and closer to between her legs. He finally reaches it and starts to lick carefully. Kaname flings her head back and her back moves up. She starts moaning louder and louder. "Ahh, Sousuke!" Sousuke spreads her legs further apart, making it easier for him to lick. Kaname couldn't control her self. The pleasure that she got was unbelievable. Never had something felt so good, and she had never been so horny. She gets wetter and wetter for every second. Sousuke's tongue moves faster and more aggressively. Kaname takes her hand in Sousuke hair and hold firm. Kaname breathes heavily and moans. "Sousuke, I' going to cum." When Sousuke hears that he moves his tongue faster and circle around her clit. "Ahhh!" Kaname moans loud as she comes.

Kaname lies and pants. "Th-that was amazing Sousuke. Where did you learn that?" Sousuke slides up so that their faces are on the same level. "I don't know. I've never done it before." "You did good, very good in fact. But now it's my turn to satisfy you." "Oh?". Sousuke said curiously

Kaname slides down under the covers. She reaches his boxers. She pulls them down and Sousuke's dick springs out. Kaname starts to slowly rub it. Sousuke lets out a little gasp. Then Kaname puts the tip of his dick into her mouth. Sousuke moans. She starts to move hear head up and down, taking more and more of it in. Sousuke had never felt so much pleasure. He had from time to time masturbated, but he had never been touched by a woman. It felt so good. Kaname moving her head up and down on his dick. And it was so warm. "Kaname, I'm going to." Before he could say another word Kaname deep throats him. Sousuke lets out a big moan and shoots his load.

Kaname and Sousuke lies face to face under the covers. Looking at each other as they hold each other tightly. "Sousuke, I love you." "I love you too Kaname." Soon Kaname falls into sleep. Sousuke still hold her close into him. "I will always be by your side." Sousuke didn't want this moment to end. He could stay like this forever. It was perfect. He just wanted to be close with Kaname, and keep her safe. Shortly after, Sousuke also falls asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

Kaname opens her eyes and wakes up to Sousuke's face. He was still holding her tight. Kaname snuggles closer to Sousuke. Sousuke wakes up by her moving. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." "It's ok, I don't mind." "Umm, Sousuke. Can we stay like this a little longer?" "Yes, of course. I don't want it to end either." "But soon we've got to go. We promised the others to meet them at the cafe today." Sousuke sighed. As much as he liked being out with the others, he would rather stay with Kaname right now.

To be continued

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the story. It will be continued with Sousuke and Kaname meeting the others and talking about what happened when they were alone. And then there will be some more Sousuke x Kaname. Anyways, goodbye. Hopefully it won't be to long until the next favorite anime needed a fan fiction don't you think? I tried as much as possible to make the characters seem like them selves. Because I love the characters and the anime to death, but it's not perfect, but hey. What you gonna do?

-Klihonja


	2. Chapter 2

**All in a Days Work - Part 2**

* * *

A fan fiction about Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara. Takes place after the final episode of Full Metal Panic Fumoffu.

* * *

**11.00 AM**

Kaname, Sousuke, Kyoko, Shinji and Mizuki are sitting in the same cafe as they did yesterday. They do what they usually do. Eat and talk with each other. After some time Kaname and Kyoko go to the bathroom together.

"So, tell me. What happened yesterday when you and Sousuke were alone?" Kyoko said. Kaname blushed. "Oh, umm. Well, we sort of, you know." "You had sex!?" "Shh! No, we didn't have sex." "What did you do then?" Kaname then told Kyoko everything that happened yesterday. While Kaname was telling the story Kyoko's eyes were wide open.

"Wow, are you going to do something today?" "I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with him." "Another date at the apartment?" "I don't know. Maybe." Kaname was unsure about all this. Yesterday had just seemed so amazing, it was all that she could think of. "Maybe we should return to the others. We've been in here for a long time." Said Kyoko. "Oh, you're right. We'd better go."

Kaname and Kyoko left the bathroom and sat down at the table. "You're finally back. And that's good. Sousuke was about to go in and look if something had happened. Luckily we managed to stopped him." said Shinji. "They've been gone for 30 minutes. Anything could've happened. Someone could've waited in the bathroom for them and attacked them, or even kidnapped them." Sousuke said. The others starts to laugh. "Who would stand around in a cafe's bathroom waiting for two teenage girls?" Kaname said. "Anyone! Most likely a pervert." The others laugh again and continue to talk.

Sousuke isn't paying much attention to the conversations. He's thinking about the events that occurred yesterday. He and Kaname had spent the night together. His head was a mess. All he could think of was Kaname. Her smooth naked skin, how beautiful she was and how amazing it was just lying next to her. Just lying there, holding her tight and doing nothing. "Are we a couple now?" He was thinking. "Or was this just a one time event? Is something more going to happen?" He's confused. He didn't know this stuff. "Maybe I should call Kurtz." Then Sousuke remembered all the times Kurtz had been hit, beaten up and rejected by women. "Maybe not the best one to ask for advice." Sousuke felt that thinking of Kaname had made his mouth dry. Suddenly he feels a hand on his knee. He quickly grabs the hand, and his free hand hovers over his gun. Then he realise it's Kaname's hand. She seems a little shocked, but she also looks like she didn't want anyone to find out. Sousuke blush. "What's wrong Sousuke?" Said Shinji. Sousuke lets go of Kaname's hand and relaxes. "Nothing, it was just, just a fly." Kaname giggled.

"So, are you guys a couple now?" Said Mizuki. Kaname spits out her soda and Sousuke's eyes got wide. "W-what!?" Said Kaname. "Oh c'mon, you guys were alone yesterday, and since Kaname's hand is on Sousuke's knee I'm guessing something happened, right?" Said Mizuki as she dried the soda off her face. Kaname and Sousuke blush. "Well, I take that a yes." Kaname opens her mouth, but she isn't able to say anything. "U-uhm, well. We kind off, uhm." She's interrupted by Sousuke. "Affirmative, me and Ms. Chi, err. I mean Kaname are in a relationship." "What? Is he serious?" Kaname was thinking to her self. She looks up on him, blushing. "Oh really? Is that so?" Said Mizuki as she leans closer, resting her head on her hand. "Affirmative." Sousuke then leans closer to Kaname and gently kiss her. Kaname close her eyes during the kiss. Every time they kiss it feels magical. Their soft lips meeting up with each other. Sousuke then pulls back and looks at the others.

Even though the others knew they had been alone last night they didn't think they had really done anything. Even Kyoko who had heard everything was a little suspicious. Mizuki then stood up. "That's unfair! Why can't I find a guy like that!? Why can't I be happy!?" Then she stormed out of the cafe. The others and the entire cafe watches her. "What was that all about?" Said Shinji. "Oh she's having a hard time. She can't find a boyfriend." Kaname said. "Well I'm going to go now. The next Arm slave magazine is coming out, and I want to be one of the first one to get it." Shinji said as he leaves the cafe. "I'm guessing you two want to be alone so I'm also leaving." Kyoko said as she took a picture of Kaname and Sousuke. They look at each other. "Oh, you can hang out with us Kyoko. It's fine. I'm sure Sousuke won't mind." "Affirmative." "No, I'm leaving. Talk to you later Kaname." Then the two were alone.

"So, what do you want to do Sousuke?" Sousuke stares out the window for a while. "I'm not sure, I can do pretty much anything. What do you want to do Kaname?" "Oh, do you want to just go for a walk?" "A walk? That sounds nice." The two stand up and head out of the cafe. They walk to a park. While they walk they talk and look around. Suddenly Kaname feels something touch her hand. She looks down and see that Sousuke is holding it. She blush. "W-why?" "Well, after what I understand we are a couple. And I have several times seen couples holding each others hand as they walk. Sort of a romantic gesture." Kaname blush more. "Y-you think we are a couple?" "Aren't we?" Sousuke looks down on Kaname. He looks a little worried. "Yes of course, I just. Never mind" She gives him a smile.

The two arrived at a bridge over a river in the park. They stop and look at the ducks. It was almost sunset, the sky was getting more yellow for every minute. "Sousuke?" "Yes Kaname?" "Do you want to sleep over at my place today?" Sousuke turns to look at Kaname. He puts his hand on her cheek. "There's nothing I wish more than being with you." He kiss her. He pulls Kaname closer to him. Kaname push her tongue in the kiss. Sousuke does the same and they kiss like this for minutes. When Kaname pulls away she rest her head on Sousuke's chest. Sousuke puts his arms around her. They stand like this, watching the sunset together. "This is perfect. The warmness of his body, the beautiful sunset and being with the one I love." Kaname think to her self.

Sousuke and Kaname arrive at Kaname's apartment. They sit down at the couch together. Sousuke lies, resting on the side of the couch and Kaname lies on top of him. It's pretty late, it's all dark and very cold for a summer night. Kaname starts getting goose bumps. "Sousuke, can we put a blanket over us? It's really cold." "Affir, I mean yes, of course." Sousuke grabs a blanket and puts it over Kaname. Kaname curls up under the blanket. It's dark in the apartment. They didn't bother to turn on the lights. So Sousuke lights up a candle and put it on the coffee table next to the couch. Then Sousuke lies down on the couch again. "Sousuke?" "Mhm?" "I was wondering. Are you allowed to, you know. Be in a relationship with anyone?" "Yes, I am." "Even with me, the girl you're protecting?" "Yes, I am allowed to be in a relationship with you. Actually, they think it's better the closer I get to you." "Is that why you're with me? Because you get to be closer with me? For your job?" Kaname's voice was sad. Was he only doing this because it was his job? "No, of course not Kaname. I do this because I want to be with you. Because I want to protect you, but not like before. I protect you for I am worried that something will happen to you, and I want to stop that. Before I protected you like you were an ordinary civilian. And in the beginning when I met you, I had no intensions of getting to know you. I was simply looking after you because it was my job, but then." "Then what?" "I got to know you, and I fell in love." Kaname's heart almost leapt out of her chest. She felt so happy. The boy she loved, even though he was a social retard, had several times told her that he loved her in a mere two days. She snuggled closer to Sousuke and watched as the single light in the apartment flickered, lighting up their faces. The wind was strong. She could hear leaves on the trees. She looks out the window and that the trees are swaying in the wind. The moon had also come up. It was a full moon, and it was shining so brightly in the dark. "Sousuke?" "Yes?" "Promise me, that you'll never leave me. Promise me that." Sousuke hugs her. "I promise. I will never leave you." Sousuke starts to think: "What if I die in a mission. I will never leave Kaname, but if I were killed, then she was all alone. Should I leave Mithril and stay with Kaname? Leave Mithril? Leave Kurtz and Mao, his team mates?" Sousuke decided not to think more about this and rather enjoy this moment.

Sousuke starts to slowly stroke Kaname's arm. As he touches the arm Kaname get goose bump. His other hand moves to her right breast and starts to slowly squeeze it. Kaname lets out a small gasp. "S-Sousuke." He stop stroking her and moves his other hand to her left breast. He starts to slowly massage them. Her breasts felt so smooth and nice. Sousuke loved them. He sat there for a while, massaging Kaname's breasts

Kaname started getting hotter and hotter. Being under the blanket and next to Sousuke was increasing the heat. She pulled off her yellow hoodie. Then she pulled down her shorts. "K-Kaname, what are you doing?" "It was getting hot, so I decided to take some clothes off. It's ok, right?" Sousuke blushed. "Yes of course." He started to picture how he had seen Kaname last night. Sousuke started to sweat. The thought of Kaname, naked, was arousing him. More than he wanted.

Kaname suddenly feels something in her back. She turns around and looks at Sousuke, who was sweating like a pig. "Sousuke, what's wrong?" Kaname looks down and sees the bulge. "Oh Sousuke, you pervert." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She stands up, and Sousuke is able to see her wearing the panties and the blue top. "Come" She takes his hand and leads them to the bedroom.

To be continued.

* * *

I know I promised some more Sousuke x Kaname. But this part just felt sort of sweet so I continued with it. There's only some light touching going on. Don't worry, there will be another part to satisfy you "perverts". But it might take me some time to write tough. I might end up working, and when I'm not working just playing video games. I mostly write these stories at night. From 00-05 Am. So yeah, sorry if it's going to take some time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story.

-Klihonja


	3. Chapter 3

**All in a Days Work - Part 3**

A fan fiction about Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara. Takes place after the final episode of Full Metal Panic Fumoffu.

* * *

**Kaname's apartment**

Kaname drags Sousuke with her to the bedroom. She jumps in the bed and say:" Sousuke, isn't it unfair that you're wearing so much clothes when I'm almost nude?" She bites her lower lip as she say it. "Uhm, yes. Affirmative." Sousuke pulls of his t-shirt. Even though Sousuke didn't look like he was very buff, he was as soon as you could see him without clothes. He wasn't super buff nor skinny. He was somewhere in the middle, just perfect. His biceps bulged out and his six-pack was something of it's own. Kaname lies in the bed watching him. She sees the sweat rolling down his body.

Sousuke then pulls off his shorts. Making only the boxers remain. As last night, Kaname could see the bulge clearly. "I said you were a pervert." Kaname says giggling. Sousuke looks down and blush. "I-it isn't easy when you have such a pretty girl right in front of you." "Come, lie next to me." Kaname said as she patted on the bed.

Sousuke lies down in the bed. Before even a second goes by Kaname rolls on top of him. "K-Kaname." "Sorry, but I can't wait any longer." Kaname bends down and kiss Sousuke. As they kiss she starts to carefully nibble on Sousuke's lower lip.

Kaname pulls away. She looks Sousuke in the eyes as she pulls of her blue top. She's only wearing her underwear. "Do you want me to take off the rest?" She says with a grin. "Guess three times." Kaname giggles and opens up her bra.

Even though Sousuke saw this sight yesterday it still amazed him. Kaname's body was amazing. Her curves was just right, she was pretty and her breasts were beautiful. "Kaname, you're beautiful." She starts to blush, mainly because this position was very embarrassing. She leans close to Sousuke. Their lips are a few inches away from each other. Their lips barely touch and then Kaname pulls back, teasing Sousuke. Sousuke puts his hands on Kaname's hips. "Don't tease me." He says smiling. "Allright." She says with a sort of evil grin.

Kaname moves back. Her ass is right above Sousuke's crotch. Sousuke's dick touches Kaname's pussy trough the boxers and panties. Kaname starts moving back and forth, so that Sousuke's dick rubs on her pussy. Kaname starts to moan softly and put her hands on Sousuke's chest. Sousuke starts to moan as well. The sensation of his head being rubbed by Kaname's pussy was amazing.

Kaname stops. She pull of her panties. Then she starts to slowly move Sousuke's boxer down. "This time, lets do it without clothes:" She says giving Sousuke a wink.

Kaname lies down on her back. Sousuke position him self over her. "Are you sure about this Kaname? I don't want to do anything that you don't want or cause you any pain." Sousuke says, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm sure, I want this. I want it to be you, and no one else. Please Sousuke." Kaname slowly spread her legs apart. Sousuke nods and gives her a small kiss. He position his head on her lips. Kaname gives him a little nod to signal that she's ready. Sousuke then moves forward. Pushing him self inside her.

Kaname lets out a high-pitched scream. "Are you all right?" Sousuke says looking concerned. "I-it's ok. Keep going." Sousuke thrusts further in. He moves back and forth. Kaname starts to moan louder and louder. She wraps her arms and legs around him. "Sousuke, I love you. I love you more than anything!" "Kaname, I love you too."

This was the first time for both of them that they had sex. Kaname was worried about the pain. But to be honest, the pleasure covered over the pain. Sousuke had never in his life felt something so good. Since Kaname was pretty tight it sort of squeezes him, adding more pleasure.

As Sousuke moves in and out of Kaname, her breasts bounces with the movements. Kaname lets her arms fall down on the bed and tightly grip the sheets. She starts to moan loudly, not caring if the neighbours can hear her. She has never felt something as good as this. With every pump he makes, she feels a wave of pleasure flowing through her body.

"Kaname, I-I think I'm g-going to." "It's o-ok. I've t-taken pills." Kaname managed to say between the moans. Sousuke starts to thrust faster and more aggressively. "S-Sousuke! If you continue like this, I'm also going to." Before she gets to finish Sousuke makes on hard pump, making them both come and the same time. Kaname lets out a scream of pleasure and arch her back as she feels her juices flowing out of her body. Sousuke lets out a moan as he feels the seed pumping out of him, filling Kaname up. With every twitch his dick made as it comes, he feels like he's going to explode of pleasure.

Sousuke falls down on Kaname, panting. "That was, that was amazing Kaname." "Y-yes." Kaname says trying to regain her breath." "You're so beautiful. I'm lucky to have you." Kaname gives him a passionate kiss and runs her fingers through his messy hair.

Kaname puts on a pair of panties and Sousuke's t-shirt and goes back to bed with Sousuke, who's wearing boxers. Sousuke lies on his back with his arms under his head. Kaname lies next to him and rests her head on his chest. "Sousuke." "Hmm?" "I was wondering, if you want to. Well, if you." "If I want to what Kaname?" "Move in with me?" Sousuke looks down on Kaname. Kaname looks away with her entire face red. "I was wondering, because. Because I want you to be with me all the time. I know your apartment isn't far away from here, but. I want to spend times like these with you. Lying next to each other like this. Eat together, talk together. I just want us to be together." Sousuke smiles and pull Kaname closer to him. "Of course. I want to be next to you too." Kaname looks up, her smile is wide. "Oh Sousuke." She snuggles closer to him.

**-The End**

* * *

So, welcome to the ranting part of the story. I'm finally done with this. There will probably be some more Kaname x Sousuke in the future, but for now I want to write about someone else. I might get back to video game characters, but there's some more anime characters I would like to write about. Also, I find it difficult to find video game characters to pair up. If you'd like you can help me out. I'm sorry that my stories can take some time, but I'm very busy. I've got work and some Youtube stuff to do. Yes I make youtube videos. Don't blame me. Also I've had some shitty days because of relationships, but I'm all right. So yeah. Hope you liked this story!

-Klihonja


End file.
